


Peekaboo

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets out of the shower and hears something in his bedroom that he was not expecting. A tiny one-shot from my longer fiction, A Bit of a Shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peekaboo

Derek Morgan-Reid got out of the shower and began to dry himself off. It was then he heard Aidan who seemed to be screeching close by. He wasn’t aware he was even in the master bedroom; he thought the baby was asleep in his nursery. Wrapping the towel around his waist he went to see what had the eight month old making such noises, when he opened the door he couldn’t resist smiling at the scene in front of him. 

Spencer had their son sitting with a cushion support in the middle of their large bed and was currently playing peekaboo with him. He was using a muslin cloth to hide behind and then making, what Derek had to believe were the most ridiculous faces he had ever seen in his life as he reappeared making the child smile wide and make a hell of a lot of noise with it. When Spencer noticed his husband looking at him laughing, he just smiled in return. 

Derek waited until Spencer pulled up the piece of material again before bolting to the bed and landing beside him. The younger waited until he was in position before pulling down the cloth from in front of the child again revealing the two fathers to their son. 

Aidan looked from one to the other for a moment with a look of bewilderment on his face, before screeching loudly and giggling incessantly. Derek began to tickle the already laughing child, while Spencer mentioned something about not making him sick. 

To silence his husband, Derek turned his attack on the man, who immediately tried and failed to defend himself. Aidan seemed to enjoy this game as much as the peekaboo one, making random noises while trying to clap his uncoordinated hands. 

“Oh you think you’re getting away that easy little man, no chance.” Spencer got out of Derek’s grip and lifted Aidan’s jumper and vestie before blowing raspberries on the child’s stomach. 

Derek sat back and looked at his family proudly, laughing as Spencer tried to reason with their son to let go of his hair.


End file.
